


Peace on the Conqueror

by Techpriestess



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horus Heresy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techpriestess/pseuds/Techpriestess
Summary: A follow up to a short fluffy drabble by Fuukonomiko- After washing up, Lotara is called away, but the 8th Captain is waiting for her when she returns. Shameless short fluff, then shameless smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Look Like an Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320514) by Fuukonomiko. 



By the time she returned, he had drawn another bath and laid out new towels. He waited for her at the door, his arm resting on the top edge of the doorframe.

The lock clicked and the door hissed open on quiet hydraulics, the captain striding in without looking up. She about collided with him, jerking back just short of making contact with his bare torso.

“Kharn!” She gasped, accusatory.

He chuckled, pulling her in by the arm. “I said I might…”

Lotara grumbled despite his probing hands finding the clasps of her uniform.

“Lets finish that bath.” He whispered in her ear. She sighed, her shoulders sagging to match the collecting bags under her eyes, and let him lead her into the inset tub. The warm water was soothing after the tension of the long day made longer by her recall to the bridge. Kharn settled her between his knees and began running his calloused fingers over her back. His ministrations earned little gasps and moans as he worked out the knots and tight muscles.

“Where did you learn that?” She mumbled, resisting the urge to just melt into his arms.

“Your anatomy is not that different from mine…” His breath tickled her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. He grinned, tracing the tip of his nose along her neck. Fingers curled, pressing into his calves. “You like that, hm?”

“Kharn…”

“Yes?” He pulled her closer and ran his hands over her front. She gave no reply, her eyes fluttering closed. Kharn chuckled as he explored her. Probing fingers teased taut nipples, earning him another shiver and the gentle roll of her hips. Her butt pressed up against the crux of his thighs, sending a sigh of his own into her hair. She was intoxicating to him, something worth ignoring the Nails for.

She turned her cheek to meet him as he kissed up her throat, then twisted in his lap to press her lips to his. He could feel her hunger despite the fatigue, how much his teasing had riled her. Kharn cradled her head in his hands, drinking her in as if he was sampling fine wine, slow and savoring every moment.

Kissing him was like kissing fire for her. It was hot and the taste of him lingered like burns. She straddled him, her hips grinding against his belly. For a moment she cursed his Astartes structure- she couldn’t kiss him and feel his erection between her thighs. He pulled her up by her butt and set her on the edge of the tub.

She looked up at him, brows furrowed but a smile on her lips. He didn’t leave her waiting- his lips crashed against hers again and he pushed her back with his pressing hunger. The tile was cold against her back, drawing a gasp from her lungs. Kharn withdrew, for a moment thinking he had hurt her in some way, before Lotara pulled him back in for another fiery kiss. Her hips pressed against his belly, the warmth there as inviting as her mouth. He brushed over one breast before he rubbed his fingers between her folds.

Lotara whimpered into her mouth, bringing a smile to his face. He teased and stirred her, pulling from her the moans and whimpers he longed to hear for his efforts. Pressing harder, moving quicker, driving her to arch her back further and her voice go higher.

Until a grimace replaced the oh of her lips. One of her hands overlapped his. “Not so hard.”

“Command me then.”

“Like this.” She did not look for his apologies, only for him to follow her lead as she guided his fingers. Her other arm looped around his shoulders, setting her forehead against his shoulder. She panted with every stroke, then pushed one of his fingers inside of her. Kharn watched her face, searching for the first sign of pain. “C-curl inside…!” She whispered with a husky growl. He was happy to accept her pressing fingers, craving her direction. He knew he would never be able to see her on the throne again without thinking of this voice, the look on her face as he did as he was told.

“Yes, Captain.” He breathed in her ear, quiet laughter in his voice.

She coaxed a second finger into her then let him continue on his own. His teasing sent tremors up her spine and spasms in her legs. She was barely keeping herself from simply writhing underneath him. 

“Don’t hold back, Lotara. I want to hear you.”

Her whimpers and whines continued unabated, changing octaves. Kharn hummed with her tumble over the edge. He liked the way she clung to him as she rode his fingers, sporadic bucking of her hips to meet his firm strokes.

Eventually, he let her down, kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair. She smiled at him with heavy lidded eyes. “You’re a quick learner.”

“I have a good Captain.”


	2. First time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kharn surprises Lotara, but Lotara has a better surprise for him.

Another system, another compliance, another shift run long. Lotara trudged back to her quarters, annoyed that she had missed the return of the Legionaires to the ship by several hours. She palmed the security panel at her door and walked into her unlit room. The door slid shut behind her, putting the room back into darkness, save for the light spilling from the frame of her bathroom door. She stared at it, trying to remember if she had left the light on. Her hand went to her sidearm when she heard water slosh. Lotara drew her weapon and turned off the safety as she approached the door.

 

“Lotara.” A gravelly voice came from the bathroom.

 

She sighed, disabling her laspistol and holstering it as she stuck her head in. “I could have shot you.”

 

The Astartes in her tub opened one eye from his lounging position. “I’m getting pruney. Are you coming or not?”

 

Lotara rolled her eyes and withdrew. When she returned, Kharn opened both eyes, a smile on his face as his gaze roved her bare milky skin. She stepped into the tub and into his arms, her head just sitting above the water. He pulled her in close and put a kiss on the top of her head. “You’re late.”

 

Lotara scoffed and looked up at him. “If you kept your boys in check I wouldn’t have been buried in casualty reports.”

 

“Mm.” He caught her by the jaw and pulled her up for a kiss. “Excuses.”

 

She straddled him, pulling herself up so she could smirk down at him. “I should throw you out.”

 

His hands ran up the backs of her thighs and over the curve of her butt. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Give me a reason to let you stay.”

 

A wicked grin curled on his face. “I can think of several.” One of his hands slid to the front of her hips and ran a callused finger over the delicate folds at the crux of her thighs.

 

Her eyes fluttered. “Kharn…”

 

“Yes, Captain?” His lips found her throat. 

 

“You can stay.” Lotara breathed.

 

“As you wish.”

 

His lips roved her, sampling the salt of her sweat and the smell of her lingering perfume. She held her breath as he brushed over her collarbone and down to her sternum, then over to one already pert nipple. Kharn took it gently between his teeth and sucked, grinning as a whimper escaped her. The finger in her sex rubbed circles, looking for that spot that made her knees shake. Her grip on him tightened when he found it. He chuckled as her hips quivered and her fingers bit into his shoulders. Cold ran through her legs despite the warm water. Her whimpers turned to panting cries. 

 

Then he dipped a finger inside her and moved to the other breast. Then another finger. Lotara clung to him, her hips bucking to meet his even strokes. Again and again he moved in and out of her, curling his fingers as he pushed deep inside. “Kharn!” Her breathless cry came as her movements became more erratic. He could feel her tighten around him as the pitch of her voice rose. His tongue teased her nipple, listening to her as she tumbled over her peak. A fire in her belly ran down her legs and up her spine, consuming her thoughts. 

 

Kharn chuckled as he slowed his teasing and pulled his fingers from her. She sunk down into his lap to rest her head in his shoulder. “... I want you inside me.” She finally breathed. His hand brushed along her thigh to oblige but she caught him by the wrist. “No, I want  _ you  _ inside me.” Her hips rolled against his erection. He stared at her for a moment, slack-jawed. She rubbed up against him again.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly.

 

She let his wrist go to brush her fingers over his member. He breathed in. “Yes. Get out of the water and lay down.”

 

Kharn obeyed, pulling himself up out of the water after she got off him, and laid back on the cool tile. Lotara climbed out and crawled up him. She paused to kiss him, savoring the taste and the warmth he emanated, then sat up, shifting to have his member pressed between his belly and her thighs. He set his hands on her legs as she began to roll her hips against him. Kharn growled, his hips rolling a little to meet her. She lifted herself as she came to his head and let the tip press at her entrance. She sighed, closing her eyes, and pushed back against him. After some resistance, he slid inside her, and both breathed in sharply. His hands on her tightened as she slowly pulled up until he was just about to be free of her, then slid back further down, until he was fully hilted inside her.

 

He wanted to buck up into her so badly it was all he could do not to beg. He shuddered a sigh. “Are you okay?”

 

Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and even. “Y-yes.” She looked up at him, a smile on her face. He could feel her muscles tighten up on him for a moment. “You feel… amazing.”

 

“Could say-” He tried to speak but she started to move on him again, obliterating what thought he had. There was only her, the warmth of her, the quickening collecting in his belly. His hips rolled to meet her until they were crashing together. 

 

Her breathing ran ragged, her cries steadily rising with each passing minute. Lotara could only focus on the rhythm of their coupling, the fire collecting in her belly again. She felt full to bursting each time he pushed into her. “Ah- Kha- Kharn-! Ah!” Her toes curled and her fingers pressed into his chest.

 

Kharn had fantasized frequently what it might feel like to have her cum while buried inside her since that first time she had ridden his fingers, but it paled to reality. She tightened up, and he thought he might tip over his own precipice with their erratic pace. Her release slowed her pace a fraction, but his grip on her did not let up. Lotara was breathless as she continued to bounce on him, well on her way to another high. Kharn thrust up into her again and again, barely cognisant enough to not buck so hard that he hurt her. He could feel her trembling, struggling to stave off her impending end. “Almost- there-” He breathed.

 

Lotara was lost to the pleasure of the heat rolling through her limbs from her belly. She could hardly pull in enough air to reply. Another wave of heat washed over her as he pushed her over again. She tensed up, a scream tearing from her lips, and he followed. Kharn’s fingers tightened on her thighs, thrusting and unloading into her. Hot cum dripped in thick ropes from their joining. 

 

Lotara crumpled on his chest, gulping down air. Kharn finally released her legs and wrapped an arm around her. “You okay?” He huffed.

 

She nodded, clinging to him. “Yeah…” Her voice was quiet. Kharn smirked, rubbing slow circles in her back. After a few minutes she pulled herself up to his face, and he slid out of her. Lotara sighed and gave him a kiss. “... I don’t think my legs will be working any time soon.”

 

Kharn snorted and sat up, holding her to his chest. “Good thing you don’t need them right now then.” He carefully pulled them both back into the bathwater and started rubbing her down. “Don’t fall asleep on me here.”

 

“Mmn…” She smiled up at him. “I’m not leaving you.”

 

He ran a hand through her hair. “You better not.” Kharn lifted her from the tub and set her on the edge, before pulling himself up and out to grab towels. Lotara accepted the one he tossed at her with a smile. He dried off with mechanical efficiency and scooped her back up to carry her to into the bedroom. She clung to him when he went to drop her on the bed.

 

“Stay with me?” Her voice was quiet.

 

Kharn kissed her. “Always.”


End file.
